Under The Meadow
by brubbs
Summary: E assim o tempo passava, ele caminhando sempre em uma direção, Jaken o acompanhando sempre com suas reverências exageradas, e, logo atrás, uma menina-flor de sorriso fácil e de uma cantoria bonita.


_**Oh, escrever sobre SessRin sempre foi um desafio para mim, e estou aliviada por finalmente ter escrito algo sobre esse casal que tanto amo e que é o meu preferido de Inuyasha. **_

_**Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. **_

_**. .**_

* * *

**Dedicado a Wenky - ou Andy, como gosto de chamá-la.**

**. .**

* * *

Sesshoumaru, com neve, chuva ou sol, escolhia sempre os atalhos, os caminhos mais rápidos para chegar até seu destino, mesmo que estes sejam tortuosos e perigosos. Mas depois que uma certa garotinha começou a acompanhá-lo, por algum motivo – que ele não sabia qual era – ele não podia vê-la se machucar.

Paravam para ela e Jaken dormir – porque ele raramente dormia – todas as noites, envolta de uma fogueira chamejante, e a garota finamente vestida (com os quimonos que ele a presenteava), encantadora, exalando um frescor perfumado. Sesshoumaru ficava em duvida de onde vinha aquele aroma, porque talvez pudessem ser as flores do local.

Eles sempre paravam perto de uma campina florida, porque Rin como uma flor que era, gostava de outras flores. Passava suas tardes correndo por entre as campinas e colhendo flores. Até exalava uma.

Não que o cheiro dela fosse tão comum, seu cheiro era único, um que Sesshoumaru nunca sentiu na vida, por isso perguntava-se se era um tipo de flor no qual ele nunca tivesse visto ou presenciado o cheiro.

Ela o encantava com um grande número de delicadezas; ora era uma nova maneira de fazer um arco de flores, um penteado novo em seu cabelo negro e brilhoso, ou a comida que Jaken às vezes caçava, mas que Rin engolia até o fim com prazer.

Sesshoumaru observava com curiosidade o modo como ela ficava entretida com coisas simples e que para ele eram insignificantes; confeccionava arco de flores, pulseiras com berloques, e o modo como ela comia devagar.

Então, Sesshoumaru descobriu que estas coisas simples eram agradáveis. Porque era agradável observá-la realizando-as.

Ela colhia flores assim como distribuía sorrisos. Seu sorriso também era único, e era especial, porque das poucas vezes que Seshoumaru se encontrava com alguém pelo o caminho, ou era obrigado a se envolver em uma situação que envolvesse outras pessoas, e se ela estava junta nessas situações, nunca sorria para ninguém. Exceto para ele.

O sorriso dela era único e exclusivamente para ele.

Observava sorriso dela, o modo como as maçãs de seu rosto ficavam avermelhadas, como se fossem frutas maduras.

Seshoumaru gostava de vermelho. Vermelho o lembrava de sangue, ele como demônio que era, recebia em seu rosto o jato tépido das sangrias – ou das matanças que fazia. Mas aos olhos pueris dela, ele não era assim. Era um tipo de protetor, protegia-a da morte, e ela por ele era eternamente grata.

_"Você nunca estará só_

_Quando a escuridão vier, eu iluminarei a noite com estrelas._

_Ouça meus sussurros na escuridão.."_

Às vezes, Sesshoumaru pegava-se pensando nela, e isso acontecia mais rotineiramente do que ele era acostumado – ou do que lhe era permitido pensar em alguém.

Ele nunca pensava em alguém, não daquela maneira. Quis perguntar para ela se aquilo era um desafio, quis perguntar também o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Teria aquela estranha criatura algum tipo de poder capaz de persuadi-lo?

Nem ele compreendia tais elegâncias, mas sofria sua sedução.

E assim o tempo passava, ele caminhando sempre em uma direção, Jaken o acompanhando sempre com suas reverências exageradas, e, logo atrás, uma menina-flor de sorriso fácil e de uma cantoria bonita.

Sim. Sesshoumaru achava algumas coisas bonitas – e entre elas se encontravam coisas que aquela menina em especial fazia.

Não que ela cantasse tão bem, e não que cantorias o agradassem, mas quando ela cantava, algo ao redor dele se acalmava, e de repente, algo que para ele era irritante, já não era mais.

E quando encontrava humanos pelo o caminho, se eles não se desviassem, ele já não matava mais.

Suas viagens já não eram mais tão rápidas, porque ele tinha uma garota por quem zelar.

À noite, seu olhar e seu faro eram atentos a qualquer movimento ou cheiro diferente na penumbra, porque ele passou a temer o perigo. Não por ele, mas sim por ela.

Não que ele fosse admitir para ela ou algo assim.

Ele dizia a si mesmo que fazia aquilo porque era grato a Rin por ter cuidado dele enquanto estava ferido.

Mas talvez – e só talvez – era porque ninguém nunca havia se preocupado tanto com ele em toda sua vida. Ou porque talvez, nenhum outro humano ousaria chegar perto de um demônio feito ele.

E ela chegou.

Ela teve a audácia de chegar perto dele.

De ajudá-lo.

E de roubar-lhe os pensamentos.

Teve a audácia de mudá-lo sem que ele se desse conta disso.

Agora ele aturava os humanos.

Ele se preocupava com alguém.

Tudo por causa dela. Por causa daquele ser pueril, inocente e precioso.

E ele a colocava em perigo todos os dias. Sim, porque se ela continuasse com ele, ela nunca estaria protegida o suficiente. Zelada o suficiente. Feliz o suficiente. Não tanto quanto ele desejava que ela fosse.

Porque ele era egoísta demais para deixar para trás algo que o fazia tão bem. Ele era egoísta para deixar que ela partisse.

Mas quando ela morreu, algo doeu em seu peito, algo que ele duvidava que possuía.

Então ele percebeu que de algum modo aquilo era sua culpa. Tinha causado a morte da única coisa boa que havia acontecido na sua vida tão longa.

E ele teve vontade de chorar. Mas lágrimas não vieram. Nunca viriam. Porque com ele era assim. Ele não chorava, não demonstrava emoção.

Mas sentiu um grande vazio em seu peito. E vazio era a pior coisa que já havia experimentado.

E então ela reviveu.

E ele sorriu. Abraçou-a forte contra o peito.

Aprendeu a sentir, porque quando ela abriu os olhos, o vazio tinha ido embora.

_"Seu amor é meu para ser conquistado..._

_Eu serei aquele que irá te segurar_

_Eu serei aquele para quem você correrá."_

E ele tinha mais um motivo para lhe agradecer agora.

Eram tantos.

E depois ele a deixou partir.

Mesmo quando ela suplicou-lhe pra ficar, ele a deixou. Porque ele se importava.

Queria tirar-lhe o perigo que aquela vida era, porque depois seria demasiado tarde, e nada era pior do que ser demasiado tarde.

Mas ele ainda continuava sendo egoísta.

Mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda ia visitá-la, e lhe presenteava, e escutava atentamente tudo o que ela lhe falava.

E também a cortejaria quando estivesse mais velha.

Porque ele não queria perdê-la para ninguém.

Não ela, que lhe tinha salvado a vida.

_"Meu amor está apenas esperando_

_para vesti-la em rosas vermelhas.."_

* * *

_**. .**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**_

_**E você também Andy do trio devassas amáveis, minha parceirinha de surtos e molier Q**_

_**E em itálico são trechos da música Whispers in the dark - Skillet. ;D**_


End file.
